1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of processor, and more particularly, to a non-copy shared stack and register file device and a dual language processor structure using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of Internet technology, the cross-platform capability of an application program is getting more and more important. The Java language is known as a cross-platform programming language in wide spread use. However, the Java virtual machine (JVM) is a stack-based system that uses a FILO (First In Last Out) data stack as a storing mechanism. When the JVM system executes an instruction, it automatically fetches one or more operands on the top of the data stack for executing. After completing the execution, the executed result is stored back into the data stack. Therefore, when a register-based processor structure is employed, the executing performance of Java program is not satisfactory.
However, the system software related to the Java applications (such as operation system and JVM) is typically developed by the C language. The C language program and other similar programs are compiled for a register-based processor structure (e.g. the processors of Intel, ARM, and MIPS corporations) to get optimum executing performance.
Therefore, in a software system related to the Java application, it is difficult to obtain an optimum performance either with a single stack-based processor structure or with a single register-based processor structure. Accordingly, the use of Java language is strictly restricted, and thus it is desired for the above conventional skill to be improved so as to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.